


Your Melody

by 46hasu



Series: Recovery in Dirtmouth [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, post grimm troupe banishment ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Ghost of Hallownest didn't expect the Grimm Troupe to return after they banished them from Hallownest. The endless song meets the final note within the story written in the town of Dirtmouth.





	1. The Beginning

Bretta was writing another story. It wasn’t a romance, no, she has outgrown that. It was a horror story and she was quite proud of it. Of course, she had no one to show it to but herself but that’s who she is writing for. Her stories were meant for her so she didn’t really complain if no one would read it.

But someone was reading her works. 

The Ghost of Hallownest doesn’t pry, they explore. They turned every stone and prodded every wall in case of a geo mound or a soul totem. Neither was likely to be in Bretta’s room but Ghost wasn’t going to risk missing anything interesting.

They made their way to Bretta’s journal and found a new story written down much to their excitement. Her stories were useful to pass time quickly for Ghost. 

The title of the story stood out the most from where they were standing.  _ The Melody of Memories and Regrets  _ it was called. Just as they were about to pick up her journal for reading, they tripped on the door leading to the basement. That wasn’t open before. They peered in and found that the statue of Zote has been replaced.

Curiosity immediately pulled them down to the basement to closer inspect the statue. It was tall as the Grey Prince statue but slimmer and covered in a white sheet. They thought of removing the sheet to closer inspect the new figure but decided against it in case they might accidentally damage it. 

Before they could climb back up they noticed bits of essence surrounding the sculpture. That was the interesting thing Ghost hoped to find. They quickly swiped the figure with the Dreamnail and let themselves be consumed by the new dream. 

The essence cleared out of their sight to show that Ghost was still in Bretta’s basement. Strange. They were hoping for a challenging fight like last time but that doesn’t seem to be the case here. It was perhaps because the statue wasn’t fully finished yet. 

Ghost shrugged off the disappointment and climbed back to Bretta’s room to read her story. But they found the room emptied and the door locked from the outside. They tried to shove the door open and found it to be futile. 

Bretta had talked about leaving the town at one point but this soon? 

They banged the door with their nail hoping that someone would hear them. After what seemed an hour of hitting the door, no one answered. Ghost leaned their head against the door hoping to hear footsteps coming to their rescue. But there was nothing but distant music of Nymm’s accordion. 

The music was far more muted than they remembered. Perhaps the door was blocking most of the sound. 

Eventually, tired of waiting, they destroyed the door with the shade soul spell. They cringed at the noise and the wreck they caused but they’ll clean up the mess later. At least they didn’t hit innocent townsfolk. 

They picked up what's left of the door and leaned it against the door hinge. If they were lucky no one should notice it. But how did no one notice the commotion Ghost made?

Dirtmouth was a small town and not as quiet as it had once been but still peaceful. The spell should have drawn some attention. But the steady rhythm of Nymm’s music remained uninterrupted even when the door was destroyed.

They started their way to the bench only to find Elderbug and Nymm gone. Where Elderbug once stood was replaced with a scarlet sign. A familiar-looking sign. 

A chill wind swept through Ghost as they studied the sign pointing to the edge of the town. They didn’t read what was written on it nor did they look at where it was pointing. They already knew what was written on it and where it was pointing. It was the same one as last time. Their legs felt weak as they walked away from the sign. It shouldn’t be here. It doesn’t belong here. 

Ghost looked around the town to find all the houses have been barred shut. They ran to Cornifer and Iselda’s map shop and knocked on the door. No answer. They tried knocking on other doors and had similar results. The accordion music continued to play patiently as Ghost knocked on the rest of the doors in the town. 

They eventually came upon their own home. To their surprise the door wasn’t sealed shut like the rest, it was opened by a finger’s length. Ghost approached the door slowly with their nail firmly in grasp. Their sibling should be inside waiting for them like they usually do. Perhaps the others were with them seeking shelter away from the source of the music. 

The door squealed from the rust as Ghost slowly opened it. The accordion music from the corner of the town stopped playing as the darkness of their home beckoned them inside. They usually found the dark soothing but the sudden silence and the disappearance of townsfolk left them on the edge. 

With their nail still firmly grasped they slowly took out their lumafly lantern and walked in. The door shut behind them within few steps they walked in. They scanned the familiar room looking for their sibling. 

Footsteps slowly started to march beside them. They held the lantern higher at the source of the noise and saw a tall silhouette walking towards them. Ghost immediately fell to their familiar battle stance as the figure slowly came into the field of light with their pure nail in one hand. 

Their sibling stared at Ghost as they lowered their lumafly lantern and sheathed their nail in relief. Ghost tilted their head and motioned outside to ask where the rest of the townsfolk were hiding. 

Instead of immediately gesturing to explain as they usually do, their sibling stared at them. They stood straight and motionless with an air of patience and alertness. 

Ghost smacked the ground with their nail, impatient to have their questions answered. Their sibling started to kneel down with their nail in one hand and bowed. Expectant and loyal as the royal retainers to the king. The similarity sent a shiver through Ghost as they took a step away from their sibling. 

Their empty stare bore through Ghost as they tried to motion them to stand up. Or do anything else other than bowing. Why were they acting like this now of all times?

Acting as if they were...hollow. 

No. They weren’t hollow, Ghost knew that. 

They were hopeful and determined with some stubbornness. Ghost saw all of their sibling’s personality after defeating the Old Light. It was hard to see if they weren’t paying attention but it was there. And Ghost had loved it. 

But now looking at their sibling kneeling before them left them doubtful. Their empty stare made it seem as if all the memories of their sibling was nothing but a hopeful dream. 

They stomped past their sibling and left their home. The music slowly resumed again mocking their frustration. 


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend appears.

Heading down the well was useless. Ghost searched for Hornet everywhere with no success. She can only be found when she wants to be found after all. The kingdom underground was the same as it has always been, it was a little tempting to stay there with the familiar but they forced themself back to the eerie stillness of Dirtmouth and the haunting music. They sat on the bench thinking of what they should do. There wasn’t anything left to do besides go in the tents that awaited for them and that wasn’t particularly welcoming for Ghost. 

As a last resort to stave off the inevitable trip to the tents, they peeked inside their home to see if their sibling was still there. Seeing the statuesque and patient kneeling of their sibling immediately made them wish they hadn’t. 

With each step towards the tents, the music picked up their rhythm, as if it was happy that its patience was finally rewarded. 

The Grimmsteeds weren’t guarding the tent as they did last time and Divine’s tent was missing. Ghost stood in front of the folds of the tent and hesitantly ducked inside. They walked through the familiar long corridor. Brumm wasn’t here playing the music for the visitors this time but the music still continued with its merry pace. 

The empty stage lay before them as they made their entrance. The music was quickly replaced by a steady drumroll as spotlights danced around the stage. Ghost had already drawn their nail by the time the cloaked figure appeared on stage through the smoke. 

“Not impressed this time?” the figure spoke with an amused tilt in their voice. “That’s fair but I figured you would love to see something familiar.”

They made no movements as Grimm walked out of the smoke and took a bow before them. 

“It has been a  _ long  _ time, my friend Ghost,” as he stood up straight. “Or should I say, King of Hallownest?” 

They unsheathed their nail from their back and glared at Grimm. He simply let out a laugh at their display. 

“Not fond of that title you inherited?” Grimm said. “That is fair I suppose. You never were really fond of the Wyrm.”

Ghost pointed their nail out the tent and into the wilds beyond. 

“Leave?” Grimm tilted his head. “Oh, but I just got here. Why don’t we catch up a little first?” 

They hit the wooden floor with their nail hard enough to leave a mark. 

“That’s mahogany.” Grimm tutted at Ghost’s actions. You always had a habit of hitting things with your nail. I remember that so clearly from our little travels.” 

Travels? They never traveled with Grimm. They slowly lowered their nail and tilted their head. He laughed at their confusion. 

“You thought me to be him?” He laughed. “Surprised at how I’ve grown?” 

Ghost took a step back at the realization. It’s not Grimm standing before them. It was the Grimmchild fully grown and matured.

“I guess I shouldn’t blame you,” Grimm said. “I do look quite like my father. We all turn into our parents at some point.” 

He did a small spin to prove his point. 

“Of course you should know that.” Grimm continued. “You take after your father more than I.” 

Their grip on their nail tightened as they shook their head. They weren’t him. They weren’t anything like him. They never will be. 

“What,” Grimm asked with a low voice. “Do you mean ‘no?’”

They pointed at themself while shaking their head again. And Grimm laughed at their actions, harsher and colder this time. “My friend, are you denying my claims?” 

Ghost nodded. 

“But you have some much in common!” Grimm held up his hands to gesture at Ghost. They took a step back at his outburst. “You’re both the king of Hallownest.” 

Ghost bears the mark of a king but they sat on no throne. 

_ Dead king laid on the floor, mask broken and now missing a piece of their soul. They gazed down at his corpse unimpressed from where they sat.  _ They shoved that memory down. It wasn’t their proudest moment. 

“You both will do anything for Hallownest.” 

Not true. They wouldn’t impose sacrifices on others. 

_ Three masks stood protective, now broken. A daughter without a mother, a student without his teacher, a forgotten watcher.  _ That was different. It was not their idea. 

“You left me to die.” 

Ghost looked up at the now-adult Grimmchild who was looking at them with a masked expression. 

“You knew I needed those flames but you refused.” 

No. They didn’t. They didn’t mean to harm him. 

“I was a  _ child _ . And you _ left me to die _ .” 

They didn’t think he will die. They thought he would be fine. 

“You were supposed to look after me as a caretaker. But you turned your back to me.” 

They hoped for so long that he would be safe and free. Free from invisible chains that bound them. 

“You left me to rot in the Wastelands by banishing my kin and me.” 

It was safer than Hallownest. Safer than the Old Light’s rage and hatred. 

“How is that different from the Pale Wyrm?”

How was it?

They didn’t know. 

Grimm smiled. “See? Just like your father.” 

Ghost’s limbs felt heavy at Grimm’s joyful revelation. Their nail fell on the ground as their mind swam through all the things that Grimm said. 

They held contempt for the Pale King for so long for what he did his dying kingdom. His plan to save Hallownest that sacrificed so many lives except for his. The plan that Ghost followed without question. How many bugs could they have saved if they had looked for alternative options? 

The sudden stop of the music pulled Ghost out of their thoughts. They looked up to see Grimm standing in front of them. They should apologize for abandoning him. 

Ghost tilted their head down. It was the best they could do since they had no voice. They heard a chuckle from Grimm and felt his hand on their shoulder. 

“It’s quite alright, friend,” Grimm said. “After all, why do you think I am here?” 

Ghost looked up at Grimm and tilted their head sideways to show that they did not know. He laughed and tightened his grip. 

“For retribution, of course,” Grimm said. Before Ghost could react they were flung across the stage away from their nail. 

“What am I supposed to do with your apology?” Grimm yelled across the stage. “It doesn’t change anything!” 

Ghost slowly got up from the floor, trying to stay alert despite the spots in their vision appearing already. They weren’t prepared for a fight. They had no soul for spells and the charms equipped weren’t beneficial for combat. 

They felt Grimm teleport behind them and quickly tried to dash to their nail. There was a sharp pain in their leg as they fell again on the floor before they could get to their nail. They looked down to see that their leg has been caught at the end of Grimm’s cape. Ghost tried to shake it off as Grimm walked toward them with his claw raised. 

“I waited so long for this,” Grimm cackled as he swiped at them. 

Ghost waited for the painful contact as they looked away. But there was only a sound of metal hitting another. 

They hesitantly looked up to see that they were engulfed in scarlet fire. The fire flickered over their shell but there was no feeling of pain. Grimm stood still as he leaned over Ghost with his claws raised and a twisted expression of glee. His cape slowly burnt to ashes from the scarlet flames but he remained still. They attempted to crawl away from him only to bump into someone standing behind them. 

Ghost jumped on to their feet to look at the bug. They looked very similar to Grimm besides the scarlet cloak that wrapped around their shell with longer horns that stretched to the ceiling of the tent. Their scarlet eyes watched Grimm burn away. 

They raised their hand to pull on his cloak as a means to catch his attention but immediately pulled away. What if they accidentally burned them with these mysterious flames?

“What a terrible replica,” the bug in red spoke without looking at Ghost. “Such lack of showmanship.” 

Ghost forced themself to look at Grimm as he continued to burn away like dry leaves. His form was mostly ash and embers now. Their guts twisted at the sight and they looked away to the flames on their shell, trying to find its source.

“The flames won’t burn you if that’s what you’re worried about,” The bug in red spoke again. “It’s meant to keep you safe. Can’t really do that if you burn to death.” 

Ghost tilted their head and the bug in red sighed. 

“The charm you’re wearing,” they explained to Ghost in a tone that sounded like they were explaining what grass is to a young grub. “It offers you protection from threats like that thing.” 

Ghost looked down at the charms they were wearing none of them really seemed to be the type to summon fires...except perhaps the Carefree Melody charm. They remember receiving it from Nymm as a show of friendship but they never wore it while exploring Hallownest since they couldn't figure out how it would be useful. In fact, they only wore it when they were resting in Dirtmouth since it seemed to make Nymm happy. 

“My vessel only gives it to those he trusts deeply,” the bug finally looked at Ghost and studied them. “Take good care of it.” 

So that’s who this bug is. Ghost vaguely remembered Brumm mentioning being a slave to an endless melody, they didn’t think they meet the master pulling the chains. 

The last bits of Grimm finally burnt away and the flames on Ghost’s shell were finally extinguished. The scarlet bug scoffed as they watched Ghost pat themself to check for more flames on their shell. 

“You are not in danger anymore,” they said. “The flames will only return when you are a danger again from dreams like that thing. In the waking world, however, it isn’t as powerful but will offer you some other form of protection when needed.” 

The bug leaned down to see Ghost in their eye sockets. “I never introduced myself have I?”

Ghost shook their head as the bug bowed with one hand extended. “I am Grimm, the king of the Nightmare Realm and a part of the Nightmare Heart. I never thought we would be meeting like this. I hoped to meet you sooner in different conditions.”

Ghost knew what they meant in their supposed meeting though they were unaware of the conditions back then. They wondered how their meeting would have gone if they met during the Ritual. 

“I should say,” the bug ignored Ghost’s wonderings and continued to speak. “I bear you no ill will for your, how you say, decision though it has left the Heart weaker.” 

They stood straight and held their gaze steady on the Nightmare King. 

“You were a child at the time,” Grimm explained. “It was unfair that you had to be involved in a ritual that brought forth the ultimate end of Hallownest and sullies its memory. I guess you can say I understand your decision in a way and I see you bear no regrets about your choice. After all, your decision had no significant damage to me. ” 

Ghost didn’t see a reason to regret their decision at the time. But the words of the Grimm impersonation echoed in their mind. 

As if sensing this the Nightmare King placed his hand on Ghost’s head gently but firm enough to make Ghost listen. “Don’t take the words of that poorly written clone to heart. You aren’t the Pale Wyrm, don’t fool yourself. That projection comes from your fears, not facts as most nightmares. Do as you will with my advice.” 

They felt Grimm’s hand lift away and found themself standing alone in the center of the stage. It was time to wake up. 

Ghost took their nail off the ground and walked out of the tent ignoring the ashes abandoned in the spotlight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always figured NKG and Grimm were two different beings so I wrote that in.   
Bretta's story sure is something for Ghost but I don't think NKG enjoys it very much. For Ghost, anything is great as long as it isn't Grey Prince Zote again but they probably don't appreciate having their old friend calling out their actions.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wake up and rest for the little ghost.

Ghost cringed again as the broken door fell on the ground with a loud  _ thud _ . It was heavier than it looked. They carefully walked around it and entered Bretta’s home to find it empty as it was before. Curiosity pulled them to investigate every house in Dirtmouth and unsurprisingly, they were all empty, besides their own home. 

The door to the sculpture opened easily enough. They studied it before they yanked the cover off the sculpture. The Pale King stood on a pedestal, towering over Ghost. 

He slowly stepped off the pedestal and looked at Ghost. They felt themself shrink under his gaze as he quietly studied them. They both stood in silence until Ghost’s patience wore thin. Why weren’t they awake yet? 

They drew their nail slowly without looking away from the Pale King. Perhaps they had to defeat him in a battle to wake up. 

Ghost felt the energy flow through their nail as they dashed toward the king for a Great Slash. They felt their nail make contact and slip away from the Pale King with no damage. They stood till from shock for a second until they tried again. And again. 

After what seemed to be hours of failed attempts, they gave in to their exhaustion and leaned against their nail with a quiet sigh. Perhaps this wasn’t what they were supposed to do. They looked up to study the figure of the Pale King trying to have another idea. 

Were his eyes always this hollow or was that what the dream made it out to be? 

They had only seen a clear reflection of themself once, at their birthplace. Their own hollow eyes staring back at them. That moment they “thought” something. 

_ “Is this was other bugs see?” _

Hollowed eyes just like the eyes of this pale figure standing before them. 

_ “Just like your father.”  _

They felt their guts twist again at those words. Perhaps they were. All the choices, all the sacrifices they accepted, that is what he did isn’t it?

They were the king of Hallownest. Why else would their sibling kneel to them? Why else would their sibling continue to live with them in a sad little town if not to serve the next king?

Ghost felt their legs weaken and let themself drop to the floor in defeat. The old king watched them without a movement or a comment. Grimm’s mocking words continued to circle around their head as they gazed at the floor. All that sacrifice for a kingdom and what did they accomplish? 

Wait. 

Ghost looked up sharply at the Pale King. 

_ “That projection comes from your fears, not facts as most nightmares.” _

Ghost never sacrificed anyone for the kingdom. They never did anything for Hallownest. They did it for their sibling. Their sibling sealed away in chains with the spiteful old light burning them within. It was why they returned to this kingdom. Unlike the bug that left them to suffer for an eternity. 

Ghost never cared about Hallownest, in fact, they didn’t give a damn if the kingdom disappeared from history. But seeing their sister fiercely protect it over the years, it made them want to see it survive, that’s why they stayed. Unlike the bug that left his kingdom without a word. 

Ghost was set to free their sibling and nothing more. But seeing the bugs continuing to live despite the dangerous dream hanging over their heads, they wanted to ensure they would be safe. Ghost wanted to watch them continue living without fearing that voice whisper in their dreams. Unlike the bug that turned his back to them. 

They stood up straighter facing the Pale King now. Two figures standing still and patient. 

One dressed in pure white and silver with a crown that reached up to the skies. The other wearing a ragged gray cloak with scars and scratches on their shell. Ghost would laugh at the lack of similarities between the two if it was possible. 

Ghost picked up their nail and exchanged it for their Dream Nail. They felt the nail charge with blinding light and swiped the Pale King with it. Immediately the Pale King disintegrated to essence and there was a blinding light as the dream realm was cut open to reality. When their eyes refocused they were lying on the ground of Bretta’s basement with the figure covered in sheets again. 

* * *

Luckily they didn’t have to force the door to open when they left Bretta’s home. They paid no mind to the open journal on the table as they snuck out the door to their own home. That dream was enough exploration for the day. 

They gave a polite nod to Nymm as they walked by and resisted the urge to tackle him with a hug as gratitude. Elderbug gave them the usual smile to show they won’t tell Bretta about Ghost snooping through her home. As long as Ghost stays out of Elderbug’s home he was happy to keep silent. 

They quickly entered their home eager to rest in their bed for the rest of the day. Their sibling greeted them at the doorway like they usually did and tilted their head in greeting. Ghost waved at them and started to make their way upstairs to their room when they noticed their sibling fidgeting. 

Oh. Ghost reached to their inventory and pulled out a King’s Idol they found today in the City and gave it to them. They stood straighter and accepted the Idol gently. With that out of the way, Ghost continued their trudge to their room. Their sibling would study the Idol for the rest of the day in their corner of the room with other King’s Idols that Ghost found in their previous explorations. 

Ghost was so busy fantasizing about their bed that they nearly missed the gentle pulling of their cloak. They turned back to find their sibling holding firmly on to their cloak with the King’s Idol discarded on the bottom of the stairs. That was unexpected. 

They tilted their head and raised their hands to ask what was wrong. Was the King’s Idol a counterfeit? 

Their sibling seemed to hesitate for a second until they pointed at Ghost and tilted their head. 

_ Are you okay? _

Ghost wasn’t expecting this either. They quickly waved their hands to show that they were fine and turned to their room. No point in bothering them about their own problems. Or in this case, nightmares. Their sibling had enough to deal with anyway. 

There was a firmer pull at their cloak now forcing them to turn back to their sibling. They let out a huff at Ghost and leaned down lower to meet their eyes. 

_ Don’t lie. _

Now it was Ghost’s turn to fidget. They weren’t okay. They could try to deny that dream left disturbed but that was futile and exhausting. Their legs started to give in to their weight again and they slowly lowered themself to the ground. Their sibling was there to catch them this time though, even with their only arm. 

_ Tired.  _

They admitted while curling up against their legs. It hurt so much to think about what they saw but trying to forget it left them exhausted. They just wanted to lie down and sleep. Maybe forever. That was a nice idea. 

Ghost felt themself being lifted away from the stairs and carried away. Sleep beckoned them softly and blurred their vision. Where were they going?

They felt themself being shifted a little and heard clattering as if something was being carelessly shoved aside. Soft blankets greeted them as they felt themself being lowered and they sank in with a sigh. 

There was a contact of another void gently petting their shell as they curled up tighter. They know they can’t sleep forever. But that was fine, they weren’t interested in resting for a long time as nice as it seemed. There was a lot to do and Ghost was set on finishing it. 

They gave away to the dreamless sleep and felt soft humming of a melody that haunted their shade. This melody was so much nicer though. 

* * *

It kicked aside another King’s Idol near the makeshift bed and gently lowered the sibling. They curled in tighter as they lied against the blankets and pillows. 

More King’s Idols were shoved aside to make a space for it as it quietly laid against the sibling in a protective wrap. How did sibling and Mother do that thing again where it makes it more at ease?

It hesitantly raised its arm and tried to keep the strokes gentle yet firm enough to give comfort. Sibling does that a lot for it and maybe it helps them feel at ease as well. It continued the steady rhythm and still felt their stiff back. 

Mother did something else for it. Years before when it was still little. It dug into its memories trying to remember the tune that she would hum in the nursery. The lack of voice made it seem futile but it still tried to hum along to the memory. 

Instantly their stiff back began to lax and they seemed to go at ease. It blinked at the reaction. Perhaps it was the shared void in their being that made it possible to have them react to the melody. Fleeting words were heard between the two sometimes and it always suspected their shared emptiness had a part in it. 

But for now, it continued to hum the melody their sibling would have heard if the past was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any grammatical errors ^^;  
The pov at the end belongs to the Hollow Knight and is a brief reference to the first work of this series.


	4. The Very Short Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last thing.

Dark eyes scanned the horizon, studying it carefully. So close and they were getting closer. Their heart instantly beat faster at the thought. 

They heard their name being called and was told to come back into the tents. Staying in the winds for too long was never did favors. But they gave nothing but a hum of acknowledgment and continued to study the horizons. 

Hallownest the dead kingdom was perhaps a month away, several weeks if lucky. They felt their tail sway with the wind and curled it under their cloak. Soon enough their tail would be gone, they just had to wait. So many things required waiting but they learned to be patient. 

They didn’t know if the vessel was still alive. They were told there was a slim chance of their survival but it wouldn’t hurt to find out themself would it. If their former caretaker was dead well, that would be the end of it. But if they weren’t...

There was another call for them, much more insistent this time. They reluctantly tore their eyes away from the horizons and walked to the tent. 

Just before they opened the flap, they heard it. A broken tune the figure of void would sing from regrets. A lullaby that their caretaker could never recall where they heard it but held it so close to their regrets. Their former caretaker let them hear it only once.

It was so faint that they would have missed it if they weren’t listening carefully. They felt a smile flicker across their face and ducked into the faded scarlet tent. 

They were still alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I actually posted a multi-chapter fic. Thanks for all those who commented on the previous chapters and feel free to let me know what you think of this story as a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost really needs to stop snooping around other people's homes.


End file.
